


Here Without You

by puppylove7



Category: Here Without You- 3 Doors Down (song), Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: After defeating Richter and sealing all of the Centurions in the Ginnungagap along with Ratatosk, having to leave him behind, Marta is thrown into despair as she is now forced to live life without him.





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: If you have not completed this game and don't want spoilers, then I highly suggest you don't read this. It contains spoilers from the end of the game.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of the characters used in this fiction, the game they came from, or the song Here Without You. This is just being written for fun.

It has been so long since that day and I have somehow managed to collect the pieces of my broken heart and move on with life, but there isn’t a time that I don’t think about you. I remember the day that we had to go our separate ways as if it were yesterday, even though it has been so much longer than that. The vivid images of that time still plague my mind. It doesn’t matter how much I try to push them away, they still insist on playing the moment over and over again in my mind, just like a movie that is set on repeat.

We had just defeated Richter and had closed of the door that the demons were coming out of. I was about to hand over Aqua’s core to complete the seal, but suddenly you started to laugh an evil laugh. It was not like the laugh from Emil, but rather Ratatosk. It was at that moment I began to question if you were truly Emil or Ratatosk trying to get the core from me to destroy all of humanity. After trying to persuade you that that wasn’t the answer, we had no choice but to fight you in hopes of getting you to come to your senses.

After the fight ended, you came back to your senses, but with struggles of your own. The struggle between your two halves wasn’t settled. I’m not sure what exactly happened, but eventually both sides came together as one solid entity. It was at that moment that I gave the core to you.

After an explanation of how you couldn’t guard the door on your own and how you plan on rewriting the world as we know it so that the land and all lifeforms on it no longer need mana to survive, it was time for everybody to leave, thus causing us to go our separate way.

Our last moments together were probably the hardest, most sad part of all. I remember just after everybody else had left the Ginnungagap and just before I left that I decided that I wasn’t going to say goodbye because you said you would live forever and that made me feel like we would see each other again someday. It was as I was leaving that you said those three words that I will forever cherish. Those three words is what keeps me going and keeps my hopes of seeing you again.

I currently find myself remembering that moment as I stand in front of my window, staring at the dusting of puffy marshmallows that drifted across the everlasting sky in front of me. Today was the day that Collete and Lloyd were finally getting married. I kind of wish you were here with me to enjoy the moment. I have always felt lonely without you by my side, but at times like this, it gets ever harder to bare. Seeing everybody together with the person that they hold dearest to them puts a big deal of pain on me. Seeing how happy Sheena and Zelos, Raine and Regal, Presea and Genis, and most of all, Collete and Lloyd were together caused some very missed feelings. I’m happy for our friends, but at the same time, it does nothing but hurt me more as there is nothing to fill the hole in my heart where you once were.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door.

“Marta are you ready to go yet. Everybody is waiting.”

“Yeah, I will be out in a minute.” I call out as I push myself away from the window sill that I was leaning on and head out the door. It was at that moment that we left for the wedding.

The wedding was a nice little celebration. There weren’t very many people there, but that was how Collete wanted things. She only wanted close friends and family to be there. Seeing as there weren’t too many of us, the amount of people who attended were small.

Currently I find myself sitting watching all the couples dance together on the dancefloor. It only made the loneliness that I felt grown even stronger. It is times like this that I wish that I could just retreat into my dreams. My dreams are the only place that I can see you. They are the one place in existence that I can spend time with you.  You are always in them. I can see you a clear as day and feel you as if you were actually here with, holding me in your arms. What I would do to have what the others have. My life would be whole then. Not being able to bare it anymore, I get up and leave the party.

I now find myself standing on the bridge in Altamira staring off into the horizon. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore were soothing, but they did nothing to take away all the pain and loneliness that I feel from having you ripped away from me. Nothing will ever change the fact that I’m here without and that most of my time is spent in misery and despair. It is at those times that I think and dream about you the most. Life will move on and life will be hard, but nothing will ever take away my love for you.

Those were the last thoughts that crept through my mind as I turned to return to the party before anybody had the chance to notice that I was ever gone. It was when I turned around that I saw somebody I never expected to see again anytime soon if at all standing looking at me.

Instantly, I felt all my sadness, sorrow, and loneliness dissipate and I ran straight to you.

“Emil, I thought I would never see you again.” was all I could say as I found myself nestled in your arms once again. It was at that moment that my life felt whole again.

“Marta, I’m glad to see you again too.” Emil said as he continued to hold me.

It was from that day on that I was able to live a happy life by your side. I wouldn’t dream of changing a thing until the day that I die, which I hope is not anytime soon.


End file.
